


Are you home yet?

by xvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Osakita - Freeform, Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Romance, Tobio is a good friend and a little shit and we love him for that, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvr/pseuds/xvr
Summary: Atsumu and Hinata move in together... platonically. For now, at least.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 126
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Are you home yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bublitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bublitz/gifts).



> I... I really love oblivious Atsumu and flirty/confident Hinata so not only was this a delight to write, it was the funnest fic I've written in a while. I want to wish Bublitz, especially, a happy reading!

**Are you home yet?**

The smell of morning eggs wakes Hinata up. He walks out of his room on his tiptoes, hoping not to be too loud, and follows the sound of food sizzling to the tiny kitchen at the end of the hallway. He smiles when he sees Atsumu’s back as he hums to the beat of a commercial jingle. His eyes are zeroing on the food in the pan, and he doesn’t notice when Hinata launches himself forward, wrapping his waist with his arms.

“H-Hey! That’s dangerous,” he complained.

“You barely moved, ‘Tsumu,” Shoyo points out. “It smells great, is it for me?”

“I just wanted to give you a proper welcome,” Atsumu’s ear tips turn red and Hinata grins, victorious.

“If I knew you’d be this caring I would’ve moved in with you a long time ago,” he commented and the red spread to the rest of Atsumu’s ears.

“Yeah, well, I’m glad,” he coughs and Hinata laughs again. “How was the futon, by the way?”

“Comfortable,” Hinata says, “but I cannot wait to sleep in my bed.”

“I told you to take mine,” Atsumu frowns.

“And I told you share with me, but you refused,” Hinata reminds him.

“I toss around a lot,” Atsumu poorly excuses himself, earning a chuckle from Shoyo.

There’s tension in the air – _good_ tension – and Hinata loves it. He loves to fluster the older one; pretending to be oblivious and getting away with toying a little with his will. It makes him feel a little mischievous, always with a tinge of impatience. So, he lets go and walks towards the dining table on the opposite corner, hoping to later find another time to pick on Atsumu, because impatience turns into a nasty habit and it wouldn’t be okay for him to steal all of Atsumu just yet. He smiles as he sees the sweat on his nape, the food laid out in plates, and the mess left behind from prepping everything. _Cute_ , he thinks. 

“I didn’t take you for the kind of guy who would cook up breakfast for others,” Hinata’s words slip out of his mouth with fascination, and he wonders if Atsumu caught onto his tone. He bites his tongue, expectant.

“Well,” he says as he turns the stove off and transfers the eggs into plates, “I used to leave the everyday meals to ‘Samu and got bad at making anything but rice, but I guessed I could give it a try again. I’m not my brother, but I think I did pretty good.”

“Is Osamu-san doing well? I haven’t been able to visit his shop lately,” Hinata looks down at the table, tracing the places where it’s worn out.

“Yeah, if being the greatest pain in the ass is the same as doing well, he is,” he says, though with a happy tone that always reassures Hinata of how much Atsumu likes his brother.

“Is that why you moved out?” Hinata questions, knowing very well that’s not why. He sits down.

“Ugh, yes,” Atsumu complains. “I mean, I’m okay with living with him, but it was getting annoying to be a third wheel under my own roof. Kita is a cool dude, but it’s kinda gross to see them look at each other with puppy eyes every time he’s over… which is often.”

“ _Pfft_!” Hinata laughs wholeheartedly.

“What?”

“Atsumu, aren’t you guys too similar?”

Hinata keeps on laughing and Atsumu turns around, feeling lost. “Not at all. I mean he’s got a handsome face, but he’s just an annoying prick, I swear. I’m not like that at all.”

“I swear to God!” Hinata keeps on laughing. “You’re amazing!”

Atsumu frowns, feeling left out of their own conversation. He decides to let it go and serve the food he’s prepared, instead. Atsumu focuses so much on Shoyo’s laughing face that he’s surprised by the hand that reaches out and touches his arm. 

“Thank you, ‘Tsumu,” Hinata says, wiping off imaginary tears.

“For what?” he’s taken aback.

“For being you,” he chuckles, and the laughs bubble out of him once more.

“Did I miss something?”

“Ha-ha! Maybe,” he exclaims playfully before grabbing a plate and food. “ _Thank you for the food!”_

Atsumu glances at Hinata stuffing his mouth, trying not to smile, before digging in himself. “ _Thank you for the food_ ,” he says.

**...**

They eat in silence because Hinata is genuinely hungry and Atsumu can never do two things at once when it comes to food (‘Not that he can _ever_ do two things at once, either’ Osamu would say). The tinkling sound of the plates and the chopsticks meeting floods the room, and rather than awkward, it feels like everything has always been like this – them together, at least. There’s a loud exhale that they do in unison as the food is gone and their bellies feel like bursting.

Hinata glances at the clock on the kitchen wall, fast approaching noon, and feels too lethargic to start cleaning, and he wouldn’t even think about unpacking. He feels a weight put on top of himself as he remembers the many boxes still unpacked in his room and wonders if he can make up an excuse to have Atsumu set up his bed for him. He’s about to ask when Atsumu stands up and starts clearing the table.

“I’ll do the dishes,” Hinata offers, but Atsumu just raises his hand and waves him off.

“I’ve got them. If you want to help, could you tidy up the living room?”

“I would rather help here,” Shoyo pouts, saddened to be turned down. “You cleaned this morning, too, _I noticed_.”

Atsumu sighs and pretends to be troubled, although he could never be. “Fine, I wash, you dry.”

“Sounds like a deal to me,” Hinata jumps from his seat and heads to the sink.

The dishes are not many, and the mess isn’t something that would take long getting cleared, but Atsumu takes his time lathering the plates with soap as he scrubs and playfully pushes Shoyo closer to him.

“It’s a small kitchen,” he excuses, and Hinata enjoys the white little lie. He also wants to stand closer to the older one, after all. “We might have to move to a bigger place if this becomes too cramped.”

“It’s the perfect size, I think,” Hinata comments, pretending to look around him. “I don’t mind the space, it’s perfect to pass the plates around.”

“Oh man, I wish we did this more often,” Atsumu slips and his cheeks turn bright red. “I mean… I don’t often get to spend time with you like this, so, this is different.”

“Yeah, well, we got all the time in the world, don’t we?” Hinata says with a grin.

Shoyo notices how he’s got braver as the morning progressed and reminds himself to hold back a little. ‘ _It’s because he’s too cute_ ,’ Hinata thinks, ‘ _The distance is playing us both’_. And it probably is. They brush each other’s hand way too much, way too playfully. They stare into each other’s eyes for a fraction of a second too long and then smile warmly in a way that could only make others feel like they’re intruding in a very personal moment. A wall has come down, maybe with having survived their first night living together. Hinata hums the jingle he heard Atsumu humming earlier in the morning, and the blond joins unconsciously.

“Maybe we can watch a movie after this,” Atsumu offers when they’re down to the cutlery, and Hinata’s face grows a smile.

“Perfect,” the orange-haired chuckles quietly for himself when he realizes this will be his life from now on. “Oh, but first, could you help me out with my bed? Or… do you feel like sharing a bed this time around?”

Atsumu’s neck washes a shade of crimson that makes Hinata laugh out loud.

…

“Sounds like you’re having fun!” Yamaguchi says excitedly as they eat.

“Lots,” Yachi covers her mouth to talk because she just bit into something.

The first-year lineup – sans Tobio, because he’s doing an ad campaign back in Tokyo – is having dinner and it’s Hinata’s treat tonight since he’s only in Miyagi for a weekend before going back to Osaka. Also, because he’s spent the entire time gushing about his time as Atsumu’s roommate. _All of it_.

“He still bleaches his own hair, which is weird because he can definitively afford something better, and, oh, oh, he doesn’t use that purple shampoo after, either,” Shoyo says as he takes a bunch of rice into his mouth at once.

“Maybe he should,” Tsukki snickers, and Yamaguchi giggles with him.

“He’s, surprisingly, calm at home, as well,” Hinata points out. “I bet Yachi wouldn’t be scared of him like that.”

Yachi frowns. “He’s not scary, it’s just his _vibe_ ,” she explains.

“… and he’s a better cook than what you would imagine,” Hinata continues rambling, “ I mean, once Osamu-san said he took all the cooking skills in the womb, so I was a little worried, but he’s a great cook! Better than me, at least.”

“Sounds like pure domestic bliss to me,” Yamaguchi breaks into a chuckle.

“Isn’t it?” Hinata says in the same excited tone. “It’s been a couple of weeks, but it feels like it’s always been like this, too.”

“Domestic bliss or not, they aren’t even dating yet, so what’s even the point on being excited for him?” Tsukki’s mocking words follow. Hinata frowns. “There’s only so much bliss in being platonic roommates with the guy you like.”

“Wha- Tsukki, that’s rude,” Tadashi reprimands him.

“I think he’s a little bit right, though?” Yachi interrupts and even Hinata goes silent. “How long can this last if you don’t tell him how you feel? Or better said, how far will you drag his feelings along?”

Sometimes Shoyo doesn’t like Yachi’s honest comments.

“ _Heh_ , well, there you have it,” Tsukishima points out with a smile.

Sometimes he wishes he could punch Tsukishima, too.

“Soon,” he mumbles, “soon. I’ll tell him soon.”

**…**

It’s been close to a month and Yachi’s words suddenly pop into his head as he watches Atsumu. They are watching Netflix in the living room. Atsumu’s head is on Hinata’s lap, eyes focused on the current scene of some Korean drama they got weirdly addicted to. Hinata’s already watched the episode, but he couldn’t bring himself to decline the older one when he suggested they watch it together, so he pays more attention to the subtle way Atsumu’s face changes as the plot progresses. He hasn’t confessed or anything yet, but it feels like there’s a thin, thin line between what they have now and what Hinata wishes they had.

As he brushes his fingers through Atsumu’s hair, he thinks back to when told his friends he was going to be moving in with the twin. It was a few months after he joined the Black Jackals, and none seemed to be surprised about the progression of things. After all, it was months of obvious flirtation coming fruition. It was a silly little crush that Hinata developed after his second round against Inarizaki at Nationals that somehow just stuck into adulthood, that somehow turned into overwhelming waves of infatuation once they started playing together that just worked out for the better.

Hinata had made it known to the world, too, that he had his eyes set on a certain setter. So, there wasn’t ‘ _oh’_ moment. It was more of a ‘ _finally’_ sort of thing. But sadly, there was no ‘finally’ just yet. Between one thing and another, Hinata never got around to confess, and it is driving him up the walls now that the lines have been blurred as roommates and something more. Shoyo sighs as he recalls that the idea to move in wasn’t even his – Atsumu just dropped the bomb one day in the locker rooms. Even if Hinata knew that Atsumu liked him, he was still surprised when Atsumu offered to live together so casually.

“I miss having someone around but going back to ‘Samu’s is a big no,” Atsumu mentioned. “And you’re moving places, right? Why don’t you move in with me?”

Hinata choked on his own saliva. It took him a minute to gain his composure back.

“I’m not that clean,” he said, wide-eyed.

“Good. Omi traumatized me when we lived in the dorms,” Atsumu casually brushed him off.

“I’m loud.”

“We both are.”

“We don’t know if we’ll hate each other.”

“I’ll gladly take the risk.”

“I’m not Osamu. I don’t cook, I don’t-,”

“Hey, Sho, I know. Are you in?” Atsumu’s smile showed his canines.

“Y-Yeah, I mean of course!” Hinata said with a little too much enthusiasm, not that Atsumu noticed.

“Great. Let me know when your lease is up, I’ll have the house ready for you.”

Red creeps into Hinata’s cheeks and he feels like he struck gold by accepting to move in with Atsumu, but the red is soon washed away by the cold realization that maybe Yachi is right. _How long are you willing to drag along his feelings?_ Atsumu made the first move, and while Hinata loves the little moments they have now, why he is so reluctant to make his feelings known, he doesn't understand but is sure that should be fixed. He frowns and hopes to gather enough courage as soon as possible. It can’t be dragged along any further, it’s long overdue.

“Hey, Atsumu,” Hinata says, barely above the TV.

“Yeah, Sho?” Atsumu rolls over him to catch a glimpse of his face.

Hinata’s chest tightens. _Cute, cute, cute_ , he thinks to himself. “Are you glad I moved in with you?”

“Uhm? Of course. Why?” he asks as his hand reaches for his earlobe. He pulls gently.

It’s Atsumu’s ways of comforting him, and a habit that he had created once Hinata moved in. Shoyo knows he must look under the weather because the older only does it when he notices something bothering him.

“I just wondering,” Hinata says as he pushes back Atsumu’s hair roughly, leaving his forehead exposed. “ _Ugly_ ,” he murmurs without realizing.

“You’re not that cute from this angle either,” Atsumu scrunches his nose. “I can see your nose hairs.”

Hinata is taken aback, and in a moment of embarrassment, he takes the cushion next to him and slams it into Atsumu’s face.

“ _Hey_!” Atsumu’s voice is muffled and Hinata tries his best to keep the cushion where it is without smothering the older one. “ _Shoyo_!”

Hinata takes in a deep breath and removes the cushion. Atsumu’s nose is red. “Sorry,” he says with an awkward smile.

“Having nose hairs is completely normal,” Atsumu rubs his nose. “But if it makes you feel better, even when you’re ugly… you’re kinda… hot.”

Hinata knows he’s being smooth – or at least trying to be. He feels red creep into his face. He’s not supposed to be smooth, because it’s not, but he is. He covers Atsumu with the cushion again.

“You’re so cheesy, oh my gosh,” Hinata complains as Atsumu tries to remove the cushion again, completely forgetting about confessing. Again.

**…**

Hinata is scrolling through his social media when he sees it. It’s another one of Kageyama’s ads. He wonders why people keep on making him do these. _His lines are always flat_ , he thinks as he laughs.

“What’re you laughing at?” Atsumu peeks.

They’re in the kitchen while Atsumu figures out if there’s enough of anything to make a decent dinner (It’s down between saltines and an old can of tuna or mustard and stale bread). Hinata is sitting up in the counter so he leans forward to let the older one sees his cellphone screen.

“Tobio is in another ad,” Shoyo laughs. “Wanna watch?”

“When would I not want to?” he chuckles and Hinata bites his lip to hold in his laughter.

Hinata plays the ad, this time for a ramen brand. The whole thing is bright and chirpy, with happy colors that don’t go well with Tobio’s deadpan manners. Much like his curry ad.

“It reminds me of home,” Kageyama says, and the lack of emotion in his voice ignites explosive laughter’s in the two of them.

Atsumu is holding to the counter while trying to get a good breath of air in between his laugher. Hinata cannot even laugh at loud. Their laughs subside, but a quick look at one another, and they are watching the ad once more and laughing as if it only got funnier.

“I cannot believe what I’m about to say, but they should let Ushiwaka do these things,” Atsumu says between chuckles. His knees have given out and he’s putting all of his weight on the counter. “Hmm… reminds me of home,” he mimics Tobio’s emotionless lines and they go at it for a third, maybe fourth round of laughter.

“Dear lord,” Hinata says as he looks at Atsumu. “Are you crying?”

“Don’t mind me, don’t mind me,” he says between breaths. “It’s just hilarious.”

Hinata breaks into laughter once more, but this time he’s cut off by the rumbling of his own stomach. Atsumu stares at him with a wicked smile.

“What time is it?”

Hinata glances at the kitchen clock. “Nine.”

“We might make it to the supermarket if we run,” he says and Hinata’s whole face brightens.

 _No_ , his eyes say.

 _Yes_ , it’s what Atsumu gives back.

**…**

Next thing Hinata knows, they are running as fast as they can in order to reach the little supermarket in their neighborhood. It’s a twenty-minute walk, and they’re not sure if it closes at nine-thirty or nine forty-five, but either is too close to take the chances. Running is barely going to cut it. They go past a few people and Atsumu almost bumps onto a woman, but they make without any incidents. Hinata’s watch reads nine twelve when they’re at the entrance.

“We close at ten-thirty on the weekends,” one of the employees tells them when they arrive out of breath. She chuckles and both men smile, embarrassed.

**…**

The aisles are virtually empty, which gives Hinata some leeway to pass his arms around Atsumu’s middle. They’re walking funnily as Atsumu pushes the cart and Hinata strides to not trip the taller one. They laugh every time their timing is off for a little and a step feels funny or when Hinata reaches a shelf without completely letting go of Atsumu, almost always pulling his shirt a little too much. Their cart slowly fills with snacks, a few tuna cans, and bags after bags of pasta, and none are the ramen that’s sponsoring Tobio.

“I don’t think they have it,” Atsumu says. “I thought they would.”

“We can keep on looking,” Hinata says. “Either way, we already have a few things to last until Wednesday.”

“The delivery people are coming in the morning?” Atsumu asks.

“Yep, right before we leave for practice,” Shoyo says.

“Grocery delivery is indeed a miracle,” Atsumu whistles lowly, amazed. “The 21st century sure is something else.”

“You sound like an old man,” Hinata laughs.

“I am an old man, at heart,” Atsumu says proudly. “Wise beyond my years.”

Hinata snorts. “If you say so.”

“I _do_ say so.”

Hinata, finally, lets go of Atsumu and instead places a hand on the cart, dangerously close to Atsumu’s. They continue bickering as the aisles pass. It’s about everything and nothing, really:

“You like this brand of instant curry?”

“Ugh no, it tastes so bitter.”

“Really? I love it.”

“We should buy it, then.”

“We don’t have to.”

“I can just put some more carrots in it.”

“Well… okay. Oh, were you watching the Brazilian league last night? We should watch it together next time. Barnes said a friend of his just got recruited.”

“I saw Oikawa’s match, he tried to do a floater.”

“Was it good?”

“He wouldn’t have used it if he didn’t master a part of it.”

“Seems fair… guess he’s a double threat now.”

“Yeah, but you’re a triple one.”

“Good that you know it.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a bit more modest?”

“Modesty has gotten me nowhere; I am well aware of my strengths and weaknesses.”

“I like that about you.”

“If I started doubting myself now, it wouldn’t help much.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I wanted to set for you, no? You worked really hard to get where you are. I cannot afford to not catch up. I cannot afford to second guess myself.”

“True.”

They go around the corner and their eyes light up at the sight of a promotional stand. Kageyama’s there, even. Well, not him, but a rather accurate life-size cutout that pulls a laugh out of the two men.

“Can he look more awkward?” Atsumu laughs before standing next to it and imitating his awfully fake smile. “Tastes like home.”

“Wait, WAIT. Do that again,” Hinata says while pulling out his phone. “Let me post it to my story.”

Atsumu does it once more, now hugging the cut out, and Hinata’s laugh plays on loop as he captions the video before putting it up to the world to see. An almost immediate ping makes him look into his texts.

**Dumbass Tobio** (10:09 p.m.): Consider yourself dead.

 **You** (10:10 p.m.): Atsumu and I will give you a review of the ramen when we get home.

“Tobio-kun needs to learn to take a joke,” Atsumu says over his shoulder. Hinata jumps a little, surprised. “C’mon, we have to get home, they’re closing soon.”

“Hm.”

**…**

They stood around the steaming pot of ramen. They had gotten brave and added a few things here and there. _To enhance the flavor,_ Atsumu had said. It was mostly veggies that were about to go bad, so it was probably to avoid throwing them away rather than for taste, but it smelled good none the less.

“Ready?” Atsumu asks, chopsticks in hand.

“Ready,” Hinata nods.

They grab a good chunk of noodles before shoving them into their mouths. They are a little overdone, but the flavor is there. A couple of bites and then silence. They stare at the pot, both lost in their thoughts.

“I cannot believe it.”

“It’s not _the_ best but…”

“It _does_ taste like home,” Atsumu mumbles, blown away.

Another few seconds of silence. More explosive laughter.

“Let’s tell Kageyama,” Hinata says between laughs.

He pulls out his phone and puts his arm out as far as possible, letting the camera capture the pot, himself, Atsumu, and a sneaky hand that pulls him closer by his waist.

**You** (10:45 p.m.): It tastes good, we loved it.

 **Dumbass Tobio** (10:47 p.m.): I’m still going to kill you

“What did he say?” Atsumu asks, mouth full.

“He says he loves us,” Hinata smiles and his nose scrunches. He picks his chopsticks again and when he grabs a bunch of noodles, Atsumu uses his to pull them his way. “Hey! Leave some for me.”

“’M hungry,” Atsumu whines.

“Not my fault,” Hinata says teasingly.

The orange-headed grabs some more noodles and pulls them into his mouth. His brain short-circuits when Atsumu grabs the lower end of them and bites into them. They aren’t even that close to his mouth, but it’s enough to color Hinata a bright shade of red. He slumps into the floor, head between his knees.

“You’re killing me, ‘Tsumu, you’re really killing me.”

**…**

“ _Are you excited to play along with your former teammate during the Olympics?_ ” the interviewer asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tobio says earnestly.

“ _You must be excited, then. Back in high school, you seemed to be an unstoppable pair. We hope things run as smoothly as before_ ,” the woman smiles.

“ _Well, if he can unwrap him from his current setter’s will, we will do some amazing things,_ ” Tobio says with a smug smile.

**…**

Hinata stares at the TV and feels a wave of anger, followed by one of embarrassment, and a third one of down-right anxiety. He wants to rip the TV off the wall and throw it down the window.

“ _Goddamned Kageyama Tobio,”_ Hinata curses inwardly. “ _He must have thought long and hard for that comeback. No. Hoshiumi must’ve helped. He isn’t that smug. Bastard. Bastard_.” 

His mind wanders into the many different ways Tobio could’ve phrased that, and even like that, he chose to broadcast his crush on Atsumu. It was subtle, but only those who didn’t know wouldn’t notice, or an idiot. He quickly looked back to Atsumu, who was watching the interview with him. An idiot, right? Atsumu’s face grows red and a quick glance heads his way. Hinata panics and before the older could say anything, he tackles him into the couch. Hinata’s face hidden in the crook of his neck, they both go silent. Hinata swallows, Atsumu too. He can hear both his hearts.

“Are we… about to kiss?” Atsumu murmurs.

Hinata blinks. Another blink. A laugh and a cheeky smile. “I don’t know, are we?”

They look at each other and the tension is there. Hinata feels like dying and every second their lips aren’t touching runs too long. His anxiety peaks when their lips brush and it melts away like the foam at the beach when they finally kiss. It’s soft, sweet, and long. Atsumu’s lips are softer than he imagined, his hands warmer than ever before. His heart is pounding, and he can feel it in his head. _Thump, thump_. Hinata feels like he can hear it during their second kiss, and their third too, and even the fourth. He can hear it when the fifth blends into the sixth, and so on until he can’t accurately tell how many kisses there were any more.

**…**

Hinata’s bed is full of clothes, merch, bags, and boxes, and his room sits still while collecting dust. The bathroom in the hallway is always kept clean only because sometimes there are visitors and Kiyoomi would refuse to even hang out with them after practice if it’s not in top-notch condition. While most of Hinata’s fancier clothes remain in the closet of the spare room, there’s now a dresser in Atsumu’s room that’s big enough for both’s daily clothes.

There’s two of everything in the main bedroom’s bathroom now. Hinata refuses to use Atsumu’s _cool breeze_ body wash because the smell doesn’t suit him, but sometimes when he runs out of his, he shows up to practice smelling exactly like Atsumu. There’s also some of that purple shampoo that Hinata convinced Atsumu to use, supplied by the reliable Miwa Kageyama.

“Please tell your boyfriend to _please_ care for his hair, and next time he needs a dye bring him to me,” she says desperately as she pushes a couple of bottles his way. “Don’t let him do it at home.”

 _Boyfriend_. It has a nice ring to it that Hinata loves to hear it every time he can. It's grown into him. In the beginning, though, he was a little taken aback when he heard it, especially when he heard it from Atsumu’s own mouth a couple of weeks after their first kiss (and subsequent kisses).

“It finally dawned on me that he was my boyfriend, y’know?” Atsumu told Bokuto and Sakusa in the locker room when he thought they were alone.

“Congrats, you’ve become an official couple!” Bokuto jumped and trapped his head into a lock, to mess his hair with his free hand.

“After dating for god knows how long,” Omi rolled his eyes, but there was a faint smile underneath his facemask.

“7 months, to be exact,” Atsumu confirmed.

Hinata counted back with his fingers. 7 months before was when Atsumu offered to move in together. His cheeks turned bright red and he ran away, before being noticed.

**...**

“So, we’ve dated for 7 months, huh?” Hinata said casually at dinner that same day.

Atsumu choked a little on his salad. “Haven’t we?”

“We never even confessed!” Hinata’s ears felt hot. “We just kissed two weeks ago!”

“I asked you to live with me? We live together!” Atsumu threw back.

“Platonically!” Hinata exclaimed, ears hotter than before. “And didn’t it seem weird to you that it took us, I don’t know, SEVEN MONTHS to kiss?”

“I just thought there wasn’t any rush to get into those things,” he said. There was an extended silence. “So, if we weren’t dating then, are we dating now?” he asks, panic settling in.

Hinata stares at him, astonished. “I swear to god,” his laugh bubbles up and fills the room. He loves Atsumu too much for his own good. “Of course we are, idiot!”

**…**

The lights turn on and they hurriedly remove their shoes at the entrance. There are clothes coming off in the living room, and sneaky kisses being planted sweetly on each other’s lips, others sloppily brush. Their hands find their necks and then let go to facilitate the removal of something, just to find their way back soon after. Hinata tries to remember how many times they’ve kissed there, like that. It feels hungry.

“I missed you,” Atsumu repeats over and over between kisses. “I really did.”

“Me, M-Me too,” Hinata can barely say anything.

“I was going crazy, if the season ended a little later, I would’ve… to brazil…” Atsumu says between kisses, as he grabs him from his thigs and brings him up in the air. “Welcome home.”

His voice is low, but it sends shivers up Hinata’s spine. “I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am all here for Atsumu assuming he's dating Hinata and Hinata not noticing because!! the dude confessed back in high school!!! of course !!! he thinks!! they're dating!! once !!! they !!! move in!!! together!!! Hinata, get with the flow!!! HAHA. I wanted to tag it at the beginning but I didn't want to spoil away the surprise. Anyways, happy Atsuhina Exchange to y'all, and again to Bublitz for letting me write this little piece and the mods for making this happen!
> 
> (As well, a friend kindly noted that while Tobio did probably ask someone about his interview, it wasn't Hoshiumi who helped him out -- and they were right. Tobio first went to Hoshi and they came up empty, so then Kourai and Tobio went to Ushijima and, eventually, they all went to Oikawa to learn how to give some sass! Tooru is very proud and tells everyone he can that Tobio begged for help. Iwaizumi often tells him to shut up about it, as it's been ~weeks~)


End file.
